


Family Merger

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Hogwarts, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prankster Harry Potter, Reunions, School Reunion, Sweet, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: Upon getting a letter from Hogwarts informing the Weasley/Malfoy family of there Hogwarts reunion Y/N Malfoy and her husband Fred Weasley come up with a plan to shock all of there friends and family.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 26





	Family Merger

●♡PART ONE♡●

The bed dipped down as three children climbed onto the mattress and jumped onto the 2 sleeping figures curled into each others arms.

Y/N's P.O.V

I was curled into my husband of 9 years. I lay resting on his chest as I listened to his heart beat and tightened my grasp around his waist, burying my head into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent. I felt his arm wrap itself tighter around my waist pulling onto off him to our faces were only a few centimetres apart. I let my hands run through his beautiful red hair. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me that grin that would give me butterflies until the day I died. I pressed my lips to his and let the feeling of bliss wash over me. He rolled me over onto my back and rested on my chest as he deepened the kiss running his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongue locked in a beautiful dance. I let out a soft moan. Just then we heard the soft patter of feet followed by the sound of our sheets being scrunched up as our three beautiful children appeared pulling the blanket away.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins shrieked together. Fred and I had the twins 6 years ago. We named them Arthur George Malfoy Weasley and Orion Fred Malfoy Weasley. They were so much like there father with the need to mischievous and play tricks. They were a perfect blend of Fred and I look wise, they had cherry blond hair and the Weasleys bright blue eyes. Our other precious child who had been born only 1 years ago we had named Narcissa Draco Malfoy Weasley. She had the same platinum blond hair that the Malfoy family was so famous for and our grey eyes as well. The only people who knew about our marriage or our secret relationship that had been taking place since my fourth year were my twin brother Draco Malfoy, George Weasley and my brothers wife the famous war heroine Hermione Granger. How he got her to marry him I will never know but he should kiss the ground she walks on for agreeing.

Unlike the twins, who were currently jumping on Fred and I Narcissa gently tugged on my sleeve while holding her small arms out for me to pick her up. I gently scooped her up and pulled her onto my lap kissing her cheeks making her giggle her adorable 1 year old laugh. As we all laughed along with Narcissa an owl began pecking at our window. Orion jumped off the bed and ran over to the window and let the owl in, taking the letter and giving the owl a treat before it flew off. Before he even got the chance to turn around another owl was at the window. He quickly repeated the process before running back over to the bed and climbing up between Fred and I. One of the letters was addressed to me and the other Fred. Orion who was just learning to read took a moment to sound out our names before hand them to us.

Dear Ms. Malfoy,  
We are pleased to invite you to the 1996-1998 Hogwarts reunion! Please bring your spouse if you have one and any children you may have. The reunion will take place August 17th from 4pm-11pm. No RSVP needed we will have a guest list at the door and people keeping watch to keep the press out.  
Sincerely,   
Minerva Mcgonagall

I looked over at Fred who wore a shocked expression.

"I didn't even know Hogwarts had reunions." He said giving me a surprised grin.

"You want to go don't you?" I asked.

"Only if you do." He said pulling you close and placing his forehead against mine. I knew he really wanted to go. The Malfoy name was all but ruined after the war. Even though when Draco chose our family over Hogwarts and I didn't. The fact that one Malfoy did the right thing in the end went unnoticed by everyone else. And not to mention that despite choosing good at the end my skin was still muddied by the mark of the Death Eaters. This was not going to be a good night for me but I could deal with it for him, because Merlin knows he's done a lot for me, like giving my parents a chance. So I would do this.

I nodded and I watched as a huge grin crossed his handsome face.

"Mommy are we going to Hogwash?" Arthur asked. Fred laughed at the mispronunciation.

"Yeah, we're going to Hogwarts" He laughed again pulling Arthur in for a hug.

●♡PART TWO♡●

Y/N's P.O.V.

The days leading up to the reunion flew by and before we knew it we were at the doors to the great hall.

"Okay so the twins and I will go in first and you and Narsicca will wait out here for a few minutes before following." He said with a smirk as he admired his plan. Though he had grown up he still had his prankster streak that wanted to trick everyone in our classes. I had to admit this was going to be interesting.

Fred's P.O.V

The twins and I had just entered the hall when we had caught the attention of every member of the Weasley clan. Everyone but George who upon not seeing Y/N around knew my great plan, gasped.

"Fred?" My mother asked her voice cracking as she held back tears.

"My boy is back!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

"And who might these angels be?" Ginny asked as she smiled at the twins. Ginny had married Harry a few months before Y/N and I tied the knot.

"These are my beautiful children, Arthur George Weasley and Orion Fred Weasley." I said with a grin leaving out the Malfoy.

"Wow very humble of you naming your son after yourself." Ron laughed.

"Well duh I'm the best! No actually my wife insisted" I replied.

"YOUR MARRIED!" Once again everyone but George cried out.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Harry asked curiosity dripping from his voice.

"She'll be here later." I waved off the question. I could tell there were going to be follow up questions but they were cut off by the door swinging open to reveal Y/N and my beautiful baby Narcissa.

"Wow she looks stunning." Ginny gasped as she looked at the beautiful green sill dress with silver designs going through it.

"Don't compliment the Malfoy!" Ron said with a blush.

George looked at him before laughing and saying "Does somebody still have a crush on the female Malfoy?" Ron's face turned an even brighter red.

"I do not!" He hissed. Ah so my baby brother still holds feelings for my wife? 

Y/N's P.O.V.

I could feel Fred's gaze on me as I made my way over to where most of the Slytherins had gathered. My twin Draco was the first to see me and rushed over to give my a hug. Stopping to peck Narcissa on the cheek. He had almost burst into tears when he had found out we had named her after him and our mother (not that he'd admit it).

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I said as I squeezed him. Him and Hermione had come in together, many people were shocked but things had begun to settle down again.

"Y/N!" Hermione squealed from behind me. I turned and made a small squeaking noise before running over to her.

When I got right up in front of her I gasped. "You're preg-" she cut me off my slapping a hand across my mouth.

"SHHHH! I haven't even told Draco yet. How did you know?" She asked eyes wide.

"You're glowing!" I smiled at her. She pulled me into a tight embrace before turning her attention to my child in my arms, making faces at her until she began to laugh.

"Hermione?" We both turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Where have you been!?!? No note! No card! And then you show up here!?!? And... Oh my Merlin I sound like my mother!" She covered her mouth and gasped. I couldn't help it I began to laugh. And soon Hermione and Ginny joined in. We were all laughed until we became weak in the knees and I have to put my hand down on the table beside me to steady myself. Draco comes over and wraps his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her temple. Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a man press his nose into my hair breathing in the smell of my shampoo. I giggled and turned to face the one and only Fred Weasley. I giggled and pulled him in to kiss his soft lips. He smiled into the kiss before muttering "I think we just blew the plan." I gasped and opened my eyes to see all of the Weasley family watching wide eyed as one of there own was lip locking with a Malfoy.

"You married a Malfoy!?!?" Ron screeched.

"Hey!" Draco, Hermione and I said defensively causing both Fred and George to bust out laughing.

"You knew!" Ron said turning his attention to George.

"Of course I knew! They names there child after me!" He replied putting a hand to his chest with a look of insult on his face. Arthur laughed with Fred before running towards George, who bent down just in time to pick up the young child and spin him around in the air.

Narcissa who was now curled up in Draco's arms began to gurgle and laugh while Arthur squealed as George brought him in to place a kiss on his forehead.

"D-d-da" Everyone had turned there attention to the infant as she struggled to wrap her tongue around the word.

"D-daco!" She proclaimed while sticking one of her small fingers up at Draco. My jaw dropped while Fred stared in disbelief.

"Did she just..." George began to laugh.

"Y/N our child's first word was Draco!" Fred stuttered. Draco who had been quiet for a while turned to Narcissa and said "That's right I'm your uncle D-r-a-c-o" he smiled while sounding out his name.

"Daco!" She squealed as Draco began to tickle her.

"Did you coach her?" I raised my eyebrow at my brother.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He smirked.

"Awwwww" Hermione smiled as she made her way to her husband kissing him on the cheek before whispering something in his ear. His face paled in shock.

"I'm gonna be a father!" He exclaimed happily before turning to Hermione and pecking her lips. A grin spread across his face as he looked down at Narcissa and said "Your going to have a cousin!" She smiled and giggled having no idea what was happening.

"Yes, and it's first word better be Y/N!" I joked as I gave him a hug taking Narcissa back into my arms. Everyone laughed including the people who had been watching the scene unfold.

By the end of the night everyone was laughing together and I had plans to go shopping with Ginny next week. 

●♡♡♡●

When the time came for Hermione's and Draco's child Scorpius Y/N Granger Malfoy to say his first words he kept to the deal and during a family dinner managed to gurgle out a "Y/N".

I shot up from the table and exclaimed...

"Yeeeesssss!!!" Before running over to Scorp and placing a kiss on his forehead. While the others smiled and laughed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you guys thought.


End file.
